


Me réveiller à vos côtés

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hanarezuni, L'Enigme de l'Atlantide, M/M, Soba ni ite, Waking to you
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: Entre les bulles de l’Énigme de l'Atlantide. "Lorsque, perçant lentement le brouillard de rêves imprécis et angoissants qui les étreint, Blake et Mortimer reprennent leurs sens, ils se trouvent dans un endroit extraordinaire."





	1. Jamais séparés

**Author's Note:**

> C'est avec un peu d'appréhension que je m'attaque à l’Énigme de l'Atlantide. C'est effectivement le premier volume du Maître dans lequel je m'inscris avec l'intention d'écrire une relation existante entre nos deux héros. Pour cette histoire ça devrait aller, mais je crains surtout pour la suivante.

Les premières pensées de Blake lorsqu'il reprend lentement conscience sont confuses et ses premières sensations sont celles d'une vague urgence et d'une angoisse incontrôlable. Laborieusement il tente de rassembler ses souvenirs confus et lorsque ses derniers instants avant de perdre connaissance lui reviennent son cœur se serre et son souffle s'interrompt un instant : l'empoisonnement aux radiations qui les rongeaient tous les deux, la recherche d'une issue, son ultime effort de défense contre des oiseaux monstrueux qui l'ont gravement blessé, le néant. Il ne ressent plus de douleur ni à l'épaule ni à la jambe. Est-il mort ? L'a-t-on sauvé ? Et Mortimer, qu'en est-il de Mortimer ?

  
Petit à petit la conscience de son corps lui revient et Blake se dit qu'il doit être vivant après tout, mais il se refuse au réveil. _Trop tard !... Ces radiations ne pardonnent pas !..._ Voici ce que Philip avait dit peu de temps avant de s'effondrer. Plus que tout, Blake redoute d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver seul ; il craint d'avoir été le seul à être secouru et il se laisse porter par le désespoir.

  
Si le professeur est mort, à quoi bon l'avoir sauvé ? Submergé de chagrin et de terreur à cette idée, il souhaite retrouver le néant et l'oubli, regrettant la douceur de l’inconscience qui le berçait jusqu'alors. Il garde les yeux fermés et laisse son esprit errer. Oh! S'il devait s’éveiller ainsi seul, il en perdrait au moins la raison*. Mourir... dormir, rien de plus **. Si Mortimer n'est plus, il ne veut pas se réveiller. Que dans la mort ou dans la vie ils ne soient jamais séparés !

  
Blake ignore combien de temps il reste ainsi coi dans les limbes de cette horrible incertitude au goût d'éternité jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la vie le rappelle brutalement à lui d'une voix familière.

  
"Blake ! Êtes-vous là ?"

  
"Oui!..." Immédiatement il répond, envahi par un flot irrépressible de soulagement et de gratitude. Mortimer est sauf! Blake ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour voir le professeur allongé comme lui sur un lit à sa droite. "Me voici !..."

  
Ils sont vivants et saufs, et Mortimer est à ses côtés.

 

  
  
* cf Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette,  Acte V scène 3.  
** cf Shakespeare, Hamlet, Acte III scène 1.


	2. A vos côtés

Lorsque Mortimer reprend conscience, il en est presque surpris. Lorsque le néant l'a enveloppé, il s'attendait à ne pas se réveiller avant sa mort, foudroyé par les radiations du minerai d'orichalque. Et pourtant il est vivant, il respire. Blake a-t-il réussi à trouver du secours ? Mais par quel miracle est-il vivant ? La médecine actuelle ne devrait rien pouvoir pour lui, et pourtant il est bien là et il ne ressent plus les effets terribles qui le rongeaient.

  
Mortimer lutte pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps engourdi et ouvre les yeux pour découvrir un endroit extraordinaire. Braqués sur lui et émettant un faible ronronnement, des sortes de projecteurs aux formes insolites l'inondent de rayons mystérieux et bienfaisants.

  
Encore trop faible pour bouger et s'assurer par lui-même de la présence de son ami, il appelle : "Blake !... Êtes-vous là ?"

  
Immédiatement une réponse parvient à ses oreilles : "Oui ! ... Me voici !..." Mortimer tourne la tête en souriant. Blake est à ses côtés, il n'en avait jamais douté.


End file.
